Farel Arc
Farel (fah.rel) Arc is a half-elf Arcane Ascendant (Partial) currently employed in the Magus Senate of Dalaran as Deputy Minister of the Ministry of Academics, Head of Tactics & Logistics of the Ministry of War, and Head Technician of the Ministry of Justice. He is well-known as an adventurer, artificer, and arcane theorist to the people of Dalaran and Raingate both of-which he is a resident. He currently owns and oversees several businesses and is one of the founders of Prism. Appearance Farel Arc stands at a very unimposing 5'4" weighing approx. 135 lbs. with a build one could expect from the young; slender but toned. A lively youth no more than nineteen (19) years of human age by appearance, his eyes - once green - are a luminous arcane blue, eagerly searching the world behind a pair of rectangular auburn rimmed glasses. He often wears a warm smile accompanied by sheepish tendencies and slight effeminate features though when roused to affection can become staunch and explicitly imposing. His hair is a darkened blond, long though bound neatly by a strip of red silk. He may be found in several garments while in public, most simple and inelegant such as commoner's linens or standard Kirin Tor robes. While roaming unknown lands and cavernous depths he wears a long dark-brown coat adorned with pockets and straps for trinkets, potions, scrolls, and weapons. Weapons & Equipment As a member of the Magus Senate's Battlemage Corp, Farel brings to battle a set of well-maintained - extensively repaired - enchanted battle armor designed to amplify one's arcane abilities while defending against hostile magic and physical damage. His armor has recently been reforged with Arconem and Morphite metals, providing new functions and defenses including the use of arcane modules. Though not always worn, his helm is equipped with a Rebreather and Omnispectrum Arcane Lenses which provide a number of enhanced sights. Dor'eni The exceptionally well-forged double-edged long sword is the work of Alerey Logan McOwen - a mentor and friend. A sheath of tightly braided crimson leather straps surrounding a silver silver casing holds the blade. Containing potent arcane properties, it has served by the young man's side since its' forging and is bonded to him as an item of great importance. It is the sister of Bahl'ver. Bahl'ver The brother of a two-weapon set, Bahl'ver is a staff forged of Truesilver with an Arcanite core, runed to collect and conduct large quantities of arcane energy. Notorious for an over-abundance of arcane energy, Farel had difficulty finding a staff capable of acting as his conduit for some time. When presented to him by Alerey McOwen he found the staff and blade a perfect match. Iser'dunar One of two Heartblood Blades, the double-edged stiletto dagger is slightly wider than average with the slanted edge of a tantō blade. Forged from living silver, the blade was designed at a time that demanded stealth and trickery - it may be used to inflict grave physical or mental wounds upon an enemy. An'fallanor Translated as Star's Arrow in Thallasian the TYPE-5 Hybrid-Armament Rifle is capable of firing material, energy, and script-based ammunition. The silver-arcane blue rifle has a long, sleek, octagonal barrel with various runic inscriptions along the side. Script-Based and Hybrid-Armament rifles are a relatively new development and the shared accomplishment of Farel Arc, Matiff Durthan, and Kalecthos Delnathor whom without many projects would not have been possible. Childhood & Upbringing Eidens & Silverlights Farel Arc was brought to the Eiden family on the southern boarders of Lordaeron at an infant age, delivered by horseman of unknown identity with only a first name. The Eidens - human servants duty-bound to the magi of House Silverlight - collectively cared for Farel, raising him with love as their own. From a young age Farel worked as both scribe and assistant to many of Silverlight's renowned wizards, enchanters, and alchemists, it was during this time his curiosity into the arcane ignited. The SIlverlights - fearful their secrets would be stolen and believing humans unfit to wield magic, forbade the Eidens from practicing, learning, or teaching. Despite the danger Farel's interest proved too much and the young boy was tutored in secret. During Farel's years of quiet study there were many accidents; without proper teaching, Farel learned through trial and error with errors often resulting in small explosions, unexplained fires, and the random appearance of several dozen chickens in the Grand Kitchen. On his eleventh (human) birthday an incident occurred in the Silverlight Manor during a misfired spell, nearly resulting in the death of the Silverlight's youngest daughter Mavi whom had befriended Farel many years before at the great displeasure of her elders. Farel's intervention with the use of his own magic prevented the catastrophe though exposed him. Knowing the blame would eventually fall to the Eiden family Farel attempted to escape with Mavi, the two were confronted by her father and the resulting conflict ended in the destruction of the Manor. Farel was successful in his escape, though the fate of Mavi is unknown. Early Adventures Even from a young age Farel has always been inclined to find trouble wherever, whenever. After several months traveling on his own his path crossed with Lyria Sunthorn and Johnathon Caine - a pickpocket and a retired Lordaeron Ranger and formally trained mage. Forming an unseemly partnership, the three traveled much of the Eastern Kingdoms. Their company was later joined by Reed Malvin, a ruffian and aspiring adventurer with-whom Farel shared a heated but friendly rivalry. Together the four were pulled into many misadventures and remained together for nearly five years. The fates of Lyria, Reed, and Johnathon remain unknown, though they are assumed deceased. Adventures (WIP) The Bandit King A young aspiring mage on his own for the first time, Farel faced the enormity of the world seeking a place and purpose. It was during this period he had a chance meeting with two unlikely travelers on the run from local bandits. Born under the star of misfortune, Farel quickly found himself neck-deep in a new conflict, leading him to learn new magic, make new friends and enemies. (Short Story In Progress) * The Golden Feather * A Night to Remember * Lost Memories (WIP) The Lighthouse Hermit Shortly after departing from Lyria, Reed, and Johnathon Farel traveled to the western coast of Loch Modan where he developed a dangerous illness which nearly claimed his life. Only through the kindness of an old lighthouse hermit named Erthion was his life saved. Farel remained to help the hermit and provide him company, it was later discovered the old man was a former Archmage of Dalaran. After great debate and the successful completion of a trial, Farel was allowed to study under the magus though was largely self-taught. He remained under Erthion's tutelage for over two years before being sent on his way to Dalaran with a letter of recommendation. City of Magic & The Magus Senate of Dalaran Once no more than a distant dream, Farel found himself on his way to the floating city of Dalaran. His venture was not without treachery and would test his resolve more than ever before. * A Long Journey (WIP) He entered the city with little money and large aspirations. Soon he met Mab Nimue who generously extended an invitation to the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He eagerly accepted, applying himself to learning and contributing as much as possible, earning him quick promotions and the opportunity to study under a number of experienced individuals including - but not limited to: * Archmage Muzula Silverweave * Archmage Tammini Silverspark * Archmage Verus Baelheit * Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander * Nathul Furlbrow * Arranax DeVin * Hellissa Brisby * Chaori Ravenshadow * Matiff Durthan * Mab Nimue * Beauwitt Fairthorne * Kalecthos Delnathor * Lysabet Drostone * Zalphar The Green * Kinria Copperblast Blueheart * Oliviaxi Shadesong * Magister Laeran Dawnstrike * Exarch Avania Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Half Elf Category:Characters